freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-71.180.222.14-20141115011033
Well this is a prequel, in the fnaf2 it said the new ones were being scrapped to make new ones(fnaf1), and then also note they will also have less money,taking away the criminal data base stuff from them,also in one of the calls it says they can free roam,well in the first one it said they used to be free roam (fnaf2) but something happend (1987 bite),and now they cant do it so they only stay on stage,but still suffer malfunctions.(fnaf2)Not only that but night 6 or 5 it said someone was using it but the caller didn't want to say what it was used for,so we possibly it was used before and was used to kill the 5 kids possibly haunting the costumes (now here comes a little non-fiction theory) and marionette may be controlling them (proof:death minigame,Give gifts,maybe death is the gift,then give life to the costumes,kids souls?Also purple guy is the killer?I was thinking this was the ceo of the restaurant or possibly the caller),but same,it said someone used it for something,giving proof to a sequel on even BEFORE the fnaf2,like it also said in the calls like why the old ones were there,they were left from a old restaurant and just used for parts,so THERE WAS ANOTHER RESTAURANT,so this is proof why they look jacked up.And the bare endoskeleton is possibly new foxy due to the new/old in fnaf2 being jacked up from the kids,or it can be the endoskeleton for golden freddy when they guy/caller said someone was using it (caller says near night 5 I think).But im not sure how to top this off,i guess this can be a start until I/we get more proof.But I feel marionette/the puppet is a big part of this,a youtuber,mlgprogamer or something like that uploaded a video that seemed weird,it was you as a freddy firstperson staring at the party room while marionette staring in front of you.Just like the death minigame with foxy running,everyone is happy (except 1 kid for some reason),and when the third time comes,a purple man is there,possibly the owner,WHERE IT CAN ALL COME TO PLACE,the owner can be the killer!Then the owner is there,although this is just a hallucination/deathminigame-ITS FOR THE ANIMATRONICS,the kids souls imagine the same thing happening to them!Thats why foxy screams,its like marionette likes to stay in the dark,and when foxy thinks hes near and trying to hurt someone,he runs after someone nearby to help,and turns out he really screams and hurts them,altho there is a video saying foxy says freedom,it really sounds like "free us" in my opinion,which makes sense since these are kids in costumes wanting to be free from demon marionette,altho this just kills them,it doesn't make them turn into custume animatronics,marionette does that when the boss is near.So in other words,the boss kills the kids,they stay dead in the restaurant for life,where they say free us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNWg2EELKDM&list=UUdkKIv6BOnQfQN3pxPE0U2Q and I guess when it starts it turns red for inhumane parts,but when this minigame ends,it turns blue and not red and says "you cant"so the owner can be a part of this,and possibly has contact with all that's happening. And then bite of 87,possibly the soul was there,not wanting to harm anyone,but taking a risk of killing someone to take down the place,destroy costumes and place to free them all.Also owner-killer proof,where freddy gives cake to kids,the purple man-owner,comes along and kills him,and the letters in the backround are "s.a.v.e.h.i.m".Coincidence?Maybe,but this stand a little firm in my opinion,i expect 2 more fnaf games to come,2 of older versions,one where the restaurant opens up and starts up to work,and another one of what happens after fnaf1,which is after fnaf3,where it appears the kitchen now has a camera due to more budget money and maybe itll have golden freddy in it...and maybe even marionette...hiding in the kitchen...funny,cause this is where you hear bonnie and chica smacking pots and pans,and Freddy's deep laugh...where in their reality,they are following his doing to be free,but not wanting anyone to have the same fate as them. There is my theory,go spread into the world,make Scott hate me and try and come up with a new story...